


Trick or Treat-OR JUST GET GOING ALL READY!

by ooip



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, Mychild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 06:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10483860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ooip/pseuds/ooip
Summary: So it's Halloween night, well that's nice and all but Lovino's brothers just keep stalling!





	

 It was a cold, dark, and chilly night in October.

The wind howled and rustled the bushes and the trees, howling somewhere off in the distance. This did not deter Lovino, nor did it frighten him. At least not yet anyway. His little brother, Romeo seemed to be however, he was already shaking and shivering. But this did not deter him either, he was certain nothing could. It was Halloween night after all, and not a thing or person was going to keep him from his candy. This was the one time of year he could knock on someone's door in a cheap Halloween costume from Walmart and be rewarded and acceptable. He wasn't about to waste the opportunity. His brother Feliceano was prancing around in his costume, merrily. Wasting his time chattering about something or other. Lovino wasn't sure what he was talking about, maybe he was ignoring him or his brain had just naturally blocked all of it out. Either way it worked just as well. He wasn't sure about the scary factor in Feliceano's costume, he didn't find ancient Roman slaves all that scary but Feliceano had refused to dress as anything different. Then again, he wasn't certain about Romeo's either who'd gone as a gladiator. Which wasn't scary at all, unless you were the gladiator. The wind picked up again, and Lovino shivered he could feel his teeth chattering. It certainly was cold around this time around. Lovino sighed heavily, he was already beginning to feel irritated at them, he just wanted to get going already! “Well don't just stand there you idiots, let's just go already” Feliceano stopped for a moment then nodded quickly. “Off we go then!”

**Author's Note:**

> Not in time for Halloween but anyway I wrote it today


End file.
